


Mad Baggins

by Milscothach



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, I'm so sorry, so much pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 18:16:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3987952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milscothach/pseuds/Milscothach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He went on an adventure and never came back</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mad Baggins

Stay with your books and your armchairs  
Stay with your nightmares and your memories  
Haunted screams from Ravenshill  
A clash of steel and a cry forced from your lungs  
A weight in your pocket  
An acorn  
A promise   
A broken heart  
You throw a plate to catch the memory  
It slips from your hands and crashes to the floor  
You mutter to yourself  
A nonsense rhyme  
Sung by a broken company  
You sink to your knees and weep  
You weep for lost souls and lost lives  
Lost loves  
A lost future   
Just like yours  
No one calls anymore  
Not to the house of mad Baggins  
Who went off on an adventure and never came back  
'That's what Bilbo Baggins hates'


End file.
